liens de sang
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• Basé sur Daughter of Evil/Servant of Evil, quelques jours avant l'exécution publique de la "princesse". —J'étais déjà ta sœur. N'était-ce pas assez suffisant ?— Germaine, Allen.


******titre** liens de sang**  
sommaire **j'étais déjà ta sœur. N'était-ce pas assez suffisant ?  
**pairing **aucun  
**rating** T

**a/n** : J'ai eu un rush d'inspiration, bien évidemment, par **Daughter Of Evil**, **Servant of Evil** et le non-officiel **Daughter of Red/Revenge**; cependant c'est le comic strip de **miho (mi)** qui m'a aidée pour les scènes. Vous pouvez le trouver sur _danbooru_ en tapant_ aku_no_meshitsukai_(vocaloid) page 2._

Pendant l'écriture de ce One-Shot, très court, j'ai eu une impression de déjà-vu; avant de comprendre que cela venait d'_Être Vivants_. Une confrontation avec un prisonnier qui n'est autre que Len.

On s'extasie beaucoup sur Rin et Len dans **Daughter of Evil/Servant of Evil**, mais on ne pense que rarement aux autres. Je pense que cette trahison a vraiment déchiré Germaine, plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

_Note1 :_ Germaine Avadonia = MEIKO; Allen Avadonia / Alexiel Lucifen D'Autriche = Len Kagamine; Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche = Rin Kagamine; Kyle Marlon = KAITO; Michaela = Miku Hatsune; Ney Futapie = Neru Akita

Note2 : **Allen** était le fils adoptif de Leonhart (un des Trois Héros) et le **frère adoptif de Germaine**. Il s'est enfui et est rentré au service de la Princesse, qui ne savait pas encore qu'il était son frère jumeau. Ce n'est que quand ils ont échangé leurs vêtements lors de la rébellion que Len le lui a expliqué.

Entre-temps, Rilliane avait ordonné l'exécution de Michaela. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, c'est **Ney Futapie** (demi-soeur de Kyle Marlon, fille adoptive de Mariam Futapie (une des Trois Héros)) **qui a tué Michaela.** Rilliane a cependant demandé à Allen de tuer Leonhart, ce que son serviteur a fait sans hésiter, malgré leur passé.

Enfin, pour plus d'infos, il faut lire l'histoire d'EternalCarnival ou faire un tour sur _The Evillious Chronicles Wikia !_

* * *

…**~…**

liens de sang

…**~…**

* * *

Une série de pas fit écho dans le couloir, suivie du grincement d'une porte en métal. Il entendit un cliquetis de clés; puis une lumière fendit l'obscurité, lentement.

Un mince rai blanc se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Allen parcourut sa cellule des yeux.

Il était resté prostré pendant trop de temps; ses muscles émirent une longue plainte alors qu'il arquait les épaules pour se lever. Ses doigts tremblants vinrent brosser les mèches dorées devant ses yeux, collées à son front par la sueur.

Au moins, ils avaient eu la décence de poser un tas de paille sur le sol. Allen frissonna encore à l'idée que... A l'idée que Rilliane aurait pu dormir dans de telles conditions s'il ne s'était pas sacrifié.

...sacrifié, voilà un bien mauvais mot. Allen était plutôt dévoué que nihiliste.

Les lourdes chaînes enroulées autour de ses pieds le retinrent en arrière. Il se fit mal. Alors, il se rassit sur les genoux et croisa les mains derrières son dos.

Releva le menton

rendit ses yeux durs

effaça toute émotion sur son visage

à l'instant où se présentèrent deux bottes sur le sol poussiéreux.

Le visiteur resta un long moment silencieux, et Len ne put distinguer correctement son visage dans la lumière qui l'aveuglait - mais il avait bien deviné qui était cette personne.

- Tu...

Oui, c'était bien elle.

- ...n'est pas la Princesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sentit les coins de ses lèvres s'étirer en un simulacre de sourire narquois; et un petit bruit s'échappa de sa gorge, un bruit qu'elle comme lui identifièrent comme un gloussement.

- Ara ? Une épéiste, toute de rouge vêtue, comme si couverte de sang... Le nom te va si bien, Germaine.

Sa poigne s'affermit sur la fusée de son espadon, et elle fit virevolter la lame en un éclair d'argent. La lourde épée se stoppa à deux millimètres de la nuque de la Princesse, coupant quelques cheveux au passage.

Il n'avait pas bronché.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda Germaine, un peu penchée en avant. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

Son regard bleu glacial vint observer le pontât ornant la garde; et ses yeux glissèrent le long des doigts gantés de Germaine, pour peu à peu remonter, lentement, jusqu'au visage de l'épéiste.

- Maintenant que tu as été capturé, vas-tu essayer de t'échapper ? recommença à nouveau Germaine. Tu n'y arriveras jamais, même pas avec tes bras fins.

Allen gardait toujours ce silence obtus. Impassible, il observait la mâchoire de Germaine se crisper puis se décrisper, douloureusement.

- Ta pénitence est la suivante : exécution publique, avec aucune chance de survie, tu penses bien. Tu ne peux échapper à la Mort.

.

Germaine détestait son cycle.

Elle était déjà rouge des pieds à la tête - elle n'en voulait pas plus.

Plus jeune, elle avait toujours vécu dans un environnement masculin - son père était le maître d'armes de la cour - et elle, en tant que jeune fille dévouée, avait appris tout ce qu'il fallait du métier de son père. Un coup d'oeil à une lame et elle l'identifiait avec autant de précision qu'un forgeron - lansquenets, flamberges, colichemardes, zweihander - et, peut-être par orgueil, son père, Leonhart, vantait les mérites de sa fille en disant qu'elle pourrait facilement reconnaître une arme les yeux fermés.

Quand Kyle Marlon l'avait attaquée, la douleur au flanc qu'elle avait ressenti avait identifié une rapière, garde de trois pouces, lame longue de dix.

Elle détestait ce cycle qui lui rappelait qu'elle était femme; autour d'elle ne se pressaient que des hommes. Elluka et Gumilia ne comptaient pas vraiment, n'étant seulement des esprits sans véritable genre.

Quand Allen, son frère, son petit frère adoptif - son faux lien de sang - avait tué Leonhart...

...son cycle s'était arrêté.

.

Germaine se met à déclamer, d'une voix atonique, les crimes ordonnés par Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche - commis par Allen Avadonia. Elle repousse sa cape, toise la petite forme prostrée à ses pieds, qui se ratatinait au fur et à mesure qu'elle énumérait les meurtres, les complots, la corruption -

- Assassinat de Michaela...

Il releva la tête, interdit, les yeux écarquillés comme un hibou. Germaine hésita.

- Quoi ?

Allen reste silencieux pendant un long moment; et Germaine allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche quand il murmure à brûle-pourpoint :

- Ah non, _je_ ne l'ai pas tuée; Michaela était déjà agonisante... quand je suis arrivé.

Un sourire moqueur et amer brise l'expression stoïque de Germaine.

- Quoi, serais-tu en train de dire que je t'accuse à tort ? Princesse ? _Allen ?_

Il presse si fortement les lèvres qu'il n'y eut plus qu'un mince pli à la place de sa bouche.

- Je ne retirerai pas ce crime, je sais - que c'est toi qui l'a tuée, siffle Germaine. Et pourtant, tu l'aimais, pas vrai ?

Dans ses yeux bleus, il n'y a qu'une lueur profonde de trouble, vite remplacée par de la détermination et du dévouement, muette et aveugle.

- Tu l'aimais... chuchote Germaine, tu l'aimais, mais tu t'es toujours trompé sur tes priorités, Allen; ta priorité, c'était cette odieuse Reine... ta soi-disant... _sœur_.

Elle crache le mot comme si c'était un mot maudit. Elle recule de deux pas, comme frappée par la foudre. L'épéiste palpe la poigne de son espadon, et se relaxe.

- N'étais-je pas assez pour toi ?

Il sursaute, puis se fige en voyant l'expression de Germaine.

- J'étais déjà ta sœur, dit Germaine. N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Tu avais déjà une soeur qui t'_aimait; _pourquoi as-tu voulu courir après une autre qui ne savait rien de ton existence ?

- Rilliane aussi m'aimait, gronde-t-il.

Il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un mettre en doute cette évidence. Sauf que Germaine reprenait, le visage tordu par la douleur.

- Mais pas comme un frère; elle ne savait pas que tu étais... de son sang.

Allen dodeline de la tête.

- Justement... Je n'étais pas de votre sang, à Leonhart et toi... j'avais le Diable en moi, comme toute la lignée royale...

Puis, un très léger sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Promets-moi que tu ne lui feras aucun mal, Germaine...

- Je ne donne pas ma parole à un traître.

Elle lui tourne le dos.

- La Princesse a commis un acte impardonnable, inhumain de barbarisme. Je ne peux fermer les yeux sur ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te pardonner.

Germaine pose une main sur la porte.

- En conclusion je n'ai rien à te promettre.

Un regard en arrière...

- Tu as intérêt à bien jouer ton rôle le jour de l'exécution.

...CLAC. Elle referme la porte derrière elle. La lumière vacille puis s'éteint.

- Je ne te remercierai pas, continue-t-elle. Tu me dégoûtes. Tu es un traître à ton sang; _à ton vrai sang_.

Il baisse les yeux alors, et s'autorise à pleurer.

* * *

Allen resta couché pendant plus d'une semaine. On lui poussait des bols de soupe refroidie, qu'il avalait lentement, conscient qu'il s'agissait de ces derniers repas.

Bien qu'il voulait rester le plus étranger à cela, ses oreilles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de recueillir des informations. Les gardes en face de sa porte l'insultaient - enfin, insultaient la Princesse avec un telle verve que ses oreilles devenaient rose vif d'indignation. Un rat couina dans les profondeurs de la cellule; un garde en vint à s'inquiéter du silence de la Princesse. Il entra dans la cellule, observa cette Reine odieuse qui les avaient gouvernés d'une main de fer...

...pathétique petite chose, décidément.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui cracher dessus. Allen ne fit aucun geste pour essuyer le glaviot souillant sa robe, et le garde se lassa. Il sortit.

La situation du pays était en train de changer. L'épéiste en rouge et Kyle Marlon sillonnait le pays pour le remettre en ordre.

Allen se levait seulement la nuit pour ses besoins. Un garde avait eu l'intelligence de laisser un pot de chambre dans un coin. Une fois ses robes rabattues sur ses jambes, il repartait s'allonger sur sa couche, le nez plissé pour dissiper l'odeur.

Le matin du septième jour, la porte s'ouvrit. Deux femmes voulurent enlever ses vêtements pour le laver, mais il se débattit avec froideur; on laissa alors une bassine d'eau tiède. Il lava la robe d'abord, avec soin, puis frotta sans ménagement ses bras et son ventre, et accorda le plus de soin à son visage, rehaussant avec délicatesse les traits de Rilliane.

Une fois prêt, on l'empoigna rudement et on le traîna à l'extérieur. Allen cligna des yeux, ébloui. Le ciel était si bleu; et la course du soleil indiquait bientôt trois heures.

On le poussa sur une estrade, face à une population aux yeux avides de vengeance. Il n'y accorda pas la moindre attention, préférant se concentrer sur le visage de Germaine qui l'attendait, près de la guillotine.

Elle le déposa tête en avant sur le carcan de bois. Il tendit le cou. Là seulement, il daigna tancer les spectateurs.

Rilliane.

Rilliane, non loin de lui, le visage masqué par une capuche - mais le regard vibrant d'émotion. Il frissonna. Ainsi, elle allait le voir mourir.

L'horloge sonna les cloches.

Allen sourit narquoisement, une dernière fois

Germaine abaissa la main

la lame tomba

_- Ara, c'est l'heure du thé..._

**SHLACK**

* * *

_j'ai bien joué mon rôle, pas vrai ?_

* * *

Germaine vibra de toutes les fibres de son corps. Elle allait hurler à la garde de se lancer à la poursuite de cette jeune f- de cette enfant en pleurs, quand une force insidieuse la retint sur place.

- Non, laissez, fausse alerte, congédia-t-elle.

Les gardes se retirèrent respectueusement.

L'épéiste se tourna une dernière fois vers l'estrade. Kyle agrippait la tête par les cheveux blonds et la levait devant les hurlements des spectateurs, le sang éclaboussant le plancher.

- Toi et moi nous sommes pareils, chuchota-t-elle. Nous sommes du même sang, après tout.


End file.
